


You Could Have Died!

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [48]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Everyone Loves Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Protective Knights (Merlin), Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Merlin gets hurt, and the Knights aren't at all impressed
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 23
Kudos: 843





	You Could Have Died!

**Author's Note:**

> MatryoshkaDoll413 wanted "you almost died", xEverlark4Lifex wanted a scar reveal, enjoy! :)

‘You almost died, Merlin!’ In his defence, he did know that. Merlin let hands prod and poke, trying to find any signs of injury. He winced when they reached his ribs, watched Gwaine’s face grow dark and Lancelot’s fill with concern. Arthur stood just behind them, sword sheathed at his side but his gaze focused on Merlin.

‘Shirt off.’ He did as told, even if he was exposed to each of the Knights. He was still getting used to the care that each of them had for him, the way Leon came to his side and ruffled his hair, Elyan’s murderous expression when he caught sight of the wound along Merlin’s hip. Percival remained stoic, a permanent statue by the side of the group, although his eyes followed Merlin’s hands as they moved to his side.

‘Glamour down, Merlin.’ Gwaine snapped, impatient. This bit he did hesitate at, but there was no room for argument. He let his eyes glow, lowered the shields that usually hid the scars from sight. Gwaine had seen them before, even Lancelot was aware of some of them.

Leon sucked in air, hand falling from Merlin’s hair. It landed on the nape of his neck, the mark usually hid by his absent neckerchief. Gwaine was back to poking at his chest, fingers tracking up to his third rib.

‘What’s this?’ Leon inquired, fingers over the raised skin. It made him shudder, being so open and exposed, but he trusted them.

‘The Fomorroh. Morgause used it on me to try and get me to kill Arthur.’ Gwaine hummed his disapproval of Merlin’s talking, while Lancelot tended to the cut on his head. He hadn't meant to use so much Magic at the same time, nor to let an arrow past his guard.

‘This one?’ The Serket sting, Gwaine glaring at Leon as Merlin tensed up.

‘A Serket sting.’ Lancelot answered for him.

Merlin felt rather faint when someone prodded at his wound, felt the floor come up to meet him. Hands caught him, Leon’s, he realised rather late. He was on the ground a moment later, head resting in Leon’s lap while Gwaine barked orders at Elyan to fetch the satchel with the medical equipment.

‘How does he do this?’ Leon whispered, probably to Percival, when a cloth came down to his wound. He sucked in air, tried not to squirm when Lancelot held him down.

‘A-arthur?’ The King looked horrified, and Merlin realised that in his pain, he had genuinely let his glamour fall entirely. The burn, all the many marks he tried to keep hidden. The King swallowed, crouched down to place a hand on his shoulder.

‘Hold still, Merlin. You’ll be alright in a moment.’ That was a lie, there was somebody’s fingers pressing into his skin, reaching for what he presumed was a shrapnel shard. He swore, hands reaching for the wound, but knowing he couldn’t stop this. He clutched at the next best thing, Lancelot’s arm and the hand Arthur had placed.

‘Shit.’ Gwaine stated, pulling back his hand and then staring down.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘Merlin, have you got enough juice to heal this?’ The Warlock was considering a nap, staring at the cloudy sky above and wondering if he was actually needed. A soft hand was back at his cheek, Leon tapping his skin gently.

‘Come on, Merlin. A little bit longer.’ Oh, he could do that, looked away from the curly-haired Knight and looked to Gwaine.

‘Yeah, think so.’

‘Take what you need.’ Gwaine urged, linked their fingers together as Merlin’s eyes glowed. They had only practiced this a couple of times, drawing energy off of others to amplify his own gift.

Merlin forgot that others were holding him. When he realised, he tried to pull away, but the Knights refused to back away. Even Arthur kept a hand on him, waiting until Merlin had pulled all the energy he needed.

He dropped his fingers to his wound, let the Magic move over his skin.

This one wouldn’t leave a scar, just because of the energy they had offered.

‘Thanks.’ He managed, while Gwaine looked to the smooth skin.

‘No scar.’

‘Not this time.’ Merlin agreed, but Gwaine shook his head.

‘Never. You’ve got us now.’ Leon squeezed his shoulder, Arthur removed his hand but a small smile crossed his face. Lancelot stayed by his side, Elyan dropped the satchel to offer his hand. Percival smiled down at him, Merlin looking around the group of Knights.

‘You’re… serious? Guys, I’m not worth…’

‘One more word, and I might consider shutting you up myself.’ Gwaine stated, gaze flicking to his lips briefly.

‘I’m just a…’

‘Gwaine, shut him up.’ Arthur ordered, and Gwaine grinned, ducked his head to kiss Merlin’s lips briefly. Merlin did fall quiet, then blinked up in confusion.

‘You’re one of us.’ Leon stated firmly, Merlin nodding dumbly in agreement.

‘Got it.’

‘C’mon, let’s get wonder boy over here back to Camelot.’ Arthur stated. Percival reached for Merlin, lifted him like he weighed nothing, while the others packed up their things.

‘Wonder boy?’ He finally asked, and the laughter from the Knights echoed out.


End file.
